Attempts to synthesize various polycyclic azetidines for biological study by others will be continued. The studies in the benz(c) acridine series to prepare new types with various functional groups in certain favored locations is also to be expanded. The synthesis of related benzophenazines is being developed. The series of a new class of amino pyrroles is also being extended.